Porque
by NaruGato
Summary: Era lo unico que estaba en la cabeza de Harry... ¿Porque tuvo que irse?... ¿Porque no pudieron estar con el?... ¿Porque debe perder a todos los que ama?... ¿Porque el amor fastidia su vida?.... ya se mal summary pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrío XD


Estaba sentado con la cabeza baja intentando escuchar algo de lo que Hermione decía pero no podía, por su cabeza no dejaba de pasar la imagen de Sirius cayendo por el velo.

-Harry ¿me escuchas?- levanto la mirada notando que la atención de sus amigos estaba en el –Eeemm… si yo… la verdad no –suspiro cansado, desanimado… destrozado…

Sin más se levanto haciendo que hasta madame Pomfrey lo mirada y sin importarle nada comenzó a caminar a la salida –Debo… necesito… -Hermione entendió enseguida, sabía que el dolor lo carcomía poco a poco por dentro y aunque quería estar con el también entendía que necesitaba sacar el dolor el solo aunque fuera solo un poco –Te veo en la comida –Harry solo asintió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la enfermería y de Hogwarts.

Sentía como algo le aplastaba el pecho, como comenzaba a faltarle el aire y como sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse y solo pudo pensar el correr, correr lo más rápido que podía como si estuviera intentando huir del dolor –Si fuera animago esto sería más fácil debería decirle a Sirius… -apretó con fuerza los puños y corrió mas llegando al lugar donde por primera vez hablo con él.

Con una rama toco el nudo del árbol que por un minuto se quedo aparentando que era como cualquier otro, lentamente se deslizo por el agujero y pudo escuchar a los pocos segundos como el sauxe boxeador volvía a defender su territorio, saco su varita del bolsillo de sus jeans –Lumos! –apunto al piso para evitar tropezarse pero debía darse prisa, el nudo de su garganta comenzaba a doler demasiado.

Por fin subió la trampilla entrando así a la vieja casa y sin esperar ni un momento más subió a la habitación la misma donde a sus 13 años se había llevado un enorme perro a Ron, la misma donde descubrió toda la verdad sobre él. Al estar en el umbral de la puerta –Nox! –lentamente guardo su varita y sin más grito lo más fuerte que pudo dejando salir aunque sea un poco del odio, rencor y deseo de venganza que contenía en su interior pero de pronto su puño se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que esta cimbrara para que luego diera una patada a una mesa o lo que quedaba de ella y así siguió golpeando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Su grito de odio pronto comenzó a transformarse en uno de dolor y ahí se dejo caer de rodillas haciendo un golpe seco, apretando los puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas ya estaban más que marcadas en su palma y ahí lloro, lloro tanto y tan fuerte como podía, tanto intentando igualar al dolor de su pecho -¡PORQUE! –no era un pregunta era un reclamo totalmente, porque siempre tenía que llorar mas por otra persona que amaba y lo dejaba de golpe -¿Amor?... el amor es lo que mantiene a Voldemort fuera de mi mente pero ¿y si él tiene razón? –el dolor lo mataba, tenía el rostro totalmente húmedo y no podía hablar, su voz se iba a menos claro que gritara con todas sus fuerzas aunque sentía que se desgarraba su garganta así como su corazón –El amor no puede ser la solución… esa porquería solo me ha quitado todo dejándome deshecho –las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras el simplemente se sentaba con las piernas flexionadas recargando su espalda en la mugrienta y maltrecha cama –Primero mis padres… ahora Sirius… ¿Qué sigue?... ¿Ron y Hermione? –al pensar eso se quedo quieto sin aliento recordando a su amigo en la enfermería y como cada año habían estado ahí por su culpa, por defenderlo, por cuidarlo –No lo voy a permitir… eso no puede… no debe pasar…- ya no pudo hablar en ese momento sus manos cubrieron su rostro mientras lloraba amargamente.

De pronto escucho como alguien se ponía de rodillas frente a el y lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que Harry estirada las piernas y se aferrara con fuerza a esa persona, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y llorando tratando de sacar todo lo que sentía. Después de un rato cuando se calmo un poco al fin pudo hablar –Dije que te veía en la comida –

Ella sonrio un poco –Ahorita sin duda ya acabo la cena… ¿Harry? –este que aun la abrazaba sin sacar su rostro del cuello apenas si hizo un leve sonido indicándole que la escuchaba y ella acaricio lento y suave su cabeza revolviendo mas su indomable cabello –Por eso que sientes… eso que te impulsa a cuidarnos… por ese mismo amor pero más intenso fue por lo que tus padres y Sirius murieron…- sintió como él volvía a temblar y la humedad regresaba, suavemente hizo que la mirada sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos –Por eso amor es que ellos protegieron lo que más querían y si tu hubieras muerto en su lugar sin duda ellos morirían del solo dolor de perderte –Harry apretó la mandíbula y trato de poner mejor cara aunque lagrimas aun no dejaban de fluir –Y por eso mismo yo debo seguir su ejemplo… hacer todo para que las personas que amo vivan –Hermione lo abrazo fuerte y el correspondió mientras para el quedaba algo completamente claro –El amor hace que des todo… hasta la vida por esos que sin su existencia tu morirías de dolor –


End file.
